Lazy Morning
by httydfan1991
Summary: Married for 3 months, all Astrid wants is one morning where she and Hiccup can sleep in together. With a certain Night Fury wanting to go flying early in the morning though, will she get what she wants? Set before my first two fanfics 'What's in a Name' and 'Babysitting Nightmare'.


_Once again I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favouring my stories, it means so much to me. I must be doing something right :)_

_This story is set in the early days of Hiccup and Astrid's marriage. I wanted to show their early days before I began my longer multichapter oneshots based around their family. I don't believe its as strong as my first two fanfictions, but I hope you all like it :)_

_One of my reviewers earlier mentioned that Hiccup seemed OOC in this story, and I want to clear something up for new readers. He doesn't put Astrid first, he tries to put them BOTH first. He's newly married and trying to balance the time between them. This is a funny way to show that lol :p He and Toothless are **always** flying I promise you :) Thankyou for the person who mentioned it. I should have explained it more._

_On with the story!_

* * *

Lazy Morning

Hiccup and Astrid both groaned in unison as they heard a certain Night Fury suddenly give them a low coo. It was just after sunrise in the middle of winter, and the dragon had just woken the young couple up wanting to go flying. In the 3 months the two had been married, Toothless never failed to wake them up the same time every morning, something that irritated them both. As much as Hiccup and Astrid loved the dragon, they just wished that he would let them sleep in like they wanted to, but unfortunately it never happened, no matter how hard they tried to dissuade him.

Astrid tightened her grip around Hiccup's waist before he began to move to get out of bed, stopping him from going anywhere, not opening her eyes in the process.

"Hiccup, ignore him, it's too cold, just sleep in for once" Astrid whined, still very much half asleep.

"He's just going to annoy us if we do though" Hiccup replied wearily as he tried to move out of his wife's grasp, but she wasn't budging. She was determined to keep her husband to herself that morning, how matter how much Toothless annoyed the pair of them.

"I don't care, you're staying with me" Astrid mumbled, still not opening her eyes.

Hiccup chuckled softly and stroked a piece of hair in Astrid's face back, kissing her forehead warmly. "As much as I love the sound of that Astrid, Toothless will just annoy us so much that we'll have to get up eventually. We'd spend the whole morning awake, not asleep" Hiccup said gently.

Astrid finally opened her eyes and looked at Hiccup with a pleading expression. "Can't you just ask Toothless to go back to sleep like you use too? Hiccup, it's the middle of winter, and it's freezing! Do you really want to go flying this early? Listen to the wind outside! That's enough to deter anyone from getting up!" Astrid exclaimed determinedly.

Astrid was right. There was a definite strong gale blowing, and a chill in the air once Hiccup payed close attention. It must have been snowing outside. Not the best weather for flying. Hiccup was surprised the dragon even wanted to go out in this weather; Toothless hated the combination of wind and snow.

Hiccup looked at the anxious Night Fury waiting by the bedroom door and frowned in confusion. "You know, it's weird, usually Toothless hates this weather, so I'm not even sure what he's doing up" Hiccup said in bewilderment.

"Then make him go back to sleep then, it won't hurt him for one day will it?" replied Astrid optimistically.

"No, it won't" Hiccup said in agreement. "Sorry bud, but it's too cold, and too windy, go back to sleep, Astrid and I are sleeping in today".

Toothless gave out a sad whine as he went over to his rider, trying to persuade him otherwise, but Hiccup was adamant in his decision.

"No Toothless, it's too cold, just go back to sleep, we'll go flying later. It won't hurt you to wait" Hiccup said firmly as he lay back down beside Astrid, who snuggled back up to Hiccup contentedly.

Now, Toothless didn't mind being told to sleep in, he really didn't. If he was told the night before to sleep in, like they did at the beginning of their marriage, he'd have no issue! But Hiccup had promised they'd go flying the night before, so that's what Toothless expected they'd do! He'd have to think of another way to get his friend to come through on this promise.

Toothless went up to Hiccup who was now trying to go back to sleep and nuzzled up to him, trying to get his attention. "No Toothless, go back to sleep" Hiccup murmured in response to the dragon, unmoving from Astrid's arms.

Toothless warbled in annoyance and moved away, trying to think of another way to get his human up. Then he thought of something and went back towards to the bed.

"Urgh Toothless, I thought I told you to-, WOAH!" Hiccup was suddenly pulled out of bed by the back of his shirt, out of Astrid's arms, and landing on the floor in a heap, in front of a triumphant looking Night Fury who was doing the dragon version of a chuckle at his human sprawled out on the floor.

"You think that's funny do you? Thank you very much you useless reptile" Hiccup murmured under his breath, the words seeping sarcasm, as he picked himself off the floor. Toothless was still chuckling at him. Astrid was also laughing despite herself.

"Well that's one way to get me up, I guess" Hiccup said with a dry tone, as he started to get changed into his flight suit.

Hiccup looked at Astrid as he changed and noticed that she looked slightly saddened at the fact that they weren't able to sleep in together after all. He felt bad about it. He didn't remember the last time they had slept in together, so he understood her sadness. He was going to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I tried. I promise though, that tomorrow _we will_ get to sleep in, I'll warn Toothless tonight and make sure that he sleeps in, in the morning" said Hiccup reassuringly.

Astrid sighed, but then smiled at her husband; she knew it wasn't his fault. "Just make sure that does happen, I'd like just one morning where I can keep you to myself, so I'll hold you to that promise" Astrid grinned, and Hiccup chuckled.

"I don't doubt it either milady" said Hiccup humorously, and Astrid snorted at the old nickname, as she grabbed Hiccup's riding vest and pulled his lips to hers in a short and passionate kiss before letting him go, resulting in a goofy look on his face.

"Have fun out in the cold. I'll just stay here in our nice warm bed and sleep in" said Astrid wryly, and Hiccup snorted. "Thanks for rubbing it in, I'll see you later Astrid" Hiccup said grinning as he kissed Astrid's forehead warmly again and got up, following Toothless down the stairs.

Astrid sighed, but lay back down and snuggled under the covers. She didn't get the lazy morning she'd wanted, but at least she got to stay warm. It was cosy in her and Hiccup's room in the fact they had a fireplace in the corner of their room that was roaring away, and she was snuggled under the covers.

Astrid was about to close her eyes to drift back off to sleep when she heard their front door open, and then a yelp, before it was quickly slammed with a loud bang.

Astrid frowned perplexed, and was about to call out to the two of them when she heard the sound of Hiccup's metal leg clinking back up the stairs. This confused Astrid further; why were they coming back upstairs?

Astrid was about to yell out and ask the question in her head, when the duo blew into the room. Astrid just stared at them for a moment in amazement, and then burst into fits of laughter.

The two of them were completely covered in snow, head to toe, wings to tail, and shivering, making them both resemble snowmen, - in Toothless's case, a snow dragon. Astrid had never seen anything so silly in her entire life, and her fits of laughter only increased when Toothless gave her a glare of annoyance and sauntered off next to the fireplace to thaw out.

"Was that just from opening the door?!" exclaimed Astrid in amusement as Hiccup also went to the fireplace and began brushing the snow off himself as well.

"Yep, just from opening the door. It's not just snowing out there, it's a blizzard!" Hiccup exclaimed in astonishment, as he struggled to warm up by the fire while Toothless next to him, no longer resembling a snow dragon, was settling back on his rock bed to go back to sleep instead.

"Well I'm not going to stay I told you so" said Astrid grinning at the pair of them, resulting in Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we're the idiots who decided to go flying despite the weather, don't rub it in, Astrid" replied Hiccup in a flat, sarcastic tone, as he started to get out of his cold, wet flight suit, and Astrid giggled.

"Toothless was the one who wanted too, really. You actually wanted to sleep in for once. Does that mean you're coming back to bed?" asked Astrid hopefully, as she watched Hiccup change out of his flight suit and back into his sleepwear.

"I'm not staying out here freezing, I'm going back to bed with you" said Hiccup as he hurried over to their bed and crawled back under the warm covers contentedly. It was better than being outside today, that's for sure.

Astrid smirked at him happily and pulled Hiccup toward her, pressing her lips against his firmly, surprising him at first, before he gladly leant in and deepened it for a moment, before Astrid pulled away and grinned at him.

"Looks like I get you to myself this morning after all, huh?" asked Astrid cheerfully, and Hiccup gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, nothing like a blizzard to keep everyone happy" Hiccup replied sarcastically and Astrid shook her head chuckling and lay her head down on Hiccup's chest, snuggling back up to him. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of her head affectionately, making Astrid smile in content.

"Can we make sure Toothless sleeps in from now on?" asked Astrid hopefully as she remained unmoving from Hiccup's embrace and Hiccup chuckled.

"Anything for you milady".

* * *

_So how was it? I hope it was OK because I had a blast writing it :) Please review and tell me what you think! Remember I don't appreciate flames, but constructive criticism is accepted :)_

_Who thinks this arrangement lasted? Lol ;p_

_I've started my first chapter of my multichapter one shots based around Hiccup and Astrid's future family life with Siri, and the first chapter should be up either this weekend or next. I'm stuck for a title for the story though, so if anyone has any ideas, throw them at me! Remember its based around Hiccup and Astrid's family life. Siri will not be the only child, although she will be for awhile at least. It will be a mix of family, humour, and drama if that gives anyone ideas. _

_Also, I know how I'm starting these one shots, but would everyone prefer I don't spend too much time on Siri as a baby and move on to her as a toddler fairly quickly? I just don't want to spend too long on her baby years and bore you all if this is what you would all prefer._

_Remember, please review! I'd love to know how I'm going :)_


End file.
